


Clean Break

by princedamianos (cuteashale)



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Lovers to Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-26 13:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15664068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteashale/pseuds/princedamianos
Summary: Clean breaks heal faster.





	Clean Break

**Author's Note:**

> i like jokaste and i think there should be more fic where they break up amicably bc their lives are going in different directions. thank u that is all

“I’ll miss this.”

 

Damen turned his head to the side and found Jokaste looking back at him. Her expression was soft but absent of regret as she reached out to stroke a hand along Damen’s cheek. He smiled at her and rolled over, shifting his hand beneath the pillow under his head.

 

“Not enough to stay,” he said. It wasn’t a question. Jokaste’s hand slid to the center of his chest and toyed with the hairs there.

 

“No,” she said softly, answering him anyway. “Not enough to stay.” Damen’s shoulder lifted in a helpless sort of shrug. They had fought about this and then, when their tempers cooled, talked about it, and had always come upon the same solution.

 

The offer was too good for Jokaste to pass up, even if it was halfway across the world; she might never get another opportunity like this. And Damen, he couldn’t leave. His father was in the process of signing the company over to him and if he left now there would be hell to pay.

 

Jokaste slid herself into his arms, her honeyed hair tickling his nose. “Tell me what you’ll miss about me.” Her voice was muffled where her mouth touched Damen’s clavicle.

 

“How about I tell you what I won’t miss?” Damen offered instead. “I won’t miss the smell of nail polish you let linger in the kitchen without opening a window.” He felt a huff of laughter against his skin and grinned, continuing, “I won’t miss your cold fingers sneaking up my shirt after a workout.”

 

“Now, hold on,” Jokaste said, slipping a leg between Damen’s. “If you get to do this, so do I. Do you want to know what I won’t miss? I won’t miss your dick bumping my ass when you crawl in bed after I’ve already done my skincare.”

 

Damen laughed. “Fair. I bet you’ll miss my dick in other instances, though.”

 

Jokaste sighed, almost wistful. “I will.”

 

“Maybe I’ll come visit you.”

 

“Damen.” Jokaste’s tone held warning. “We agreed this would be a clean break.”

 

It was Damen’s turn to sigh. He kissed the top of Jokaste’s head. “I know, Jo. Doesn't mean I can't think about it.”

 

"Just don't act on those thoughts. Keep them up in that big, beautiful head of yours." Jokaste tapped his temple. After a beat of silence, she asked, "Are you still driving me to the airport?"

 

"Mm. Wednesday at eleven. I wrote it down."

 

Jokaste nodded, hand stroking down Damen's chest. "Wake me in an hour," she sighed, eyes closing. Damen grunted faintly, already half asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments feed my children


End file.
